Ultrasound imaging probes continue to have increasing applications in the medical field. By way of example, ultrasound probes are utilized for a wide variety of external, laparoscopic, endoscopic and intravascular imaging applications. The ultrasound images provided by imaging probes may be used for diagnostic purposes and/or to assist in the positioning of other medical devices, including, for example, medical devices used for surgical and therapeutic procedures.
As the applications for ultrasound imaging probes continue to expand, so does the need for ultrasound probe designs that yield compactness, as well as enhanced production repeatability and production efficiencies. In this regard, the ability to realize enhanced production repeatability and efficiencies becomes particularly challenging as the size of ultrasound probes decreases.